


Freaking Country Clubs.

by RunIntoTheNight



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: A country club, AU, And he's not amused, Because the canon is too sad, Everything is happy basically, Fluff, Golf, Harry's a snob, Implied gold diggers, M/M, Parksborn, Peter is a true cheeseball okay, They're still friends with Gwen tho, but we already knew that, lots and lots of fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunIntoTheNight/pseuds/RunIntoTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, all Peter wanted to do when he got home after a long night of /being the city's hero/ was to sleep. Possibly have a short make-out session with his boyfriend before that.<br/>What he /didn't/ want but should've expected was Harry waking him up about two hours after he fell asleep, demanding to go to a new country club he signed them up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaking Country Clubs.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this on my phone and it's the first thing I'm posting, ever, so yeah.

Peter honestly didn't know what the hell he was doing here, halfway through falling asleep whilst drinking cranberry juice through a wine glass.

The last thing he remembers before this was laying in his bed, peacefully sleeping before all that was disrupted by a very impatient Osborn heir. Apparently, /they/ had to get ready to go to yet another country club. He wouldn't have minded it that much, anyway, but he only got about three hours of sleep before he was already on two, albeit shaky, feet, his boyfriend pulling out multiple sweater vests they could both wear.

And here he is now.

The only reason why he was sipping cranberry juice and not bubbly champagne like everyone else was because of the price of those things. This juice that tasted so bland he would rather drink Fanta was the only thing under fifty fucking dollars. He would've just let Harry pay for anything else, he's got more money than he knows what to do with, but he's not out to be or look like a gold-digger. 

 

It's not long before a flock of immaculately dressed, middle-aged women surround him, blocking his view of the Osborn heir almost completely. He's not used to this, to the attention, and he's pretty sure he saw a few of their teenaged daughters eyeing both him and Harry. Needless to say, the later aggravated him significantly more.

Peter's only slightly overhearing what the women are chatting about, and it's mostly about their husbands, who, he assumes, are in that circle with his own partner. But, he does notice when a question is directed towards him, causing him to blink as he was thrust back into reality. Right, country club, gotta chat about stuff no one really cares about. "So...Peter, you look pretty young. I've got to ask, when did you and Mr. Osborn over there get hitched?" A woman with sparkling blue eyes and perfectly held up blonde hair questioned, looking up at him quizzicaly. 

When his mind was through with processing her words, he was pretty sure his cheeks were beet red from embarrassment. With a clearing of his throat, he replied awkwardly, "We're not actually.../married/. We've just been dating for a while." This seems to catch the attention of one of the young daughters, and she gives a short wiggle of her brows to her supposed friend, smirking in a mischievous manner. He narrowed his eyes. "He's quite the catch." She starts, and he's already boiling on the inside. "I just might steal him away."

At this, he's damn ready to jump her. His mind hasn't even processed that this was probably meant in a joking manner by the time the anger starts to show on his face. "Now listen here --" But, before he could do anything he would later regret, Harry had strolled in, linking their arms together and giving his usual, politely fake smile.

"Excuse me, I'll have to take him away momentarily." Oh, God. He's doing the accent, too. Peter didn't even get a chance to protest (not that he would), before his boyfriend had took to dragging him over to a golf course, just like he had that same morning to the country club. 

They put on absolutely ridiculous hats, Harry claimed to be stylish, before they were out on the grass field. It was a breath of fresh air, to say the very least. Once there, they were already starting to place bets, Peter being the first one to do so. "If I get this shot, you'll say that we got married over the weekend." He really wanted to see a flabbergasted expression on the faces of those girls. Harry gave a short chuckle in response, before nodding and muttering a short agreement.

The motivation was apparently enough for Peter to hit his target, the ball barely rolling into it but still ending where he wanted. He threw his hands up, overjoyed over his win while Harry sidelined and laughed. 

The rest of the day was spent on the golf course, naturally, both of them using any excuse in the world to be close and steal peck kisses. 

 

When they arrived at the same country club as the week before, Harry was sporting a new (it was actually just something he took from his jewelry box) diamond ring. It hit news pretty quickly that the soul Osborn heir was to be wed soon, even though the only people they had said this to were members of that place. Which, all in all, resulted in the couple going on the Today Show to explain that this was not the case.

 

"...Yet." Peter added after they explained, a small smirk playing on his brims as Harry's cheeks grew red. Did he just...?


End file.
